Spoils of War:Be the Wall
Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Protected. Snapshot was just here, er, scouting (and totally not just enjoying the sights) when suddenly the city came under siege! Now, she is following the drone army from the shadows, keeping her enormous optics on their movements and sending everything she records to the officers in charge. she transmits to the other defenders. Combat: Snapshot is no longer apparent in view! Elita One stares out a window, having a view that shows most of the courtyard and plaza. A bit dinged up by the three day long altercation, she has taken to conserving her energon. <> She climbs a staircase, past several refugees, Cybertronian citizens all hunkered up, having nowhere else to go. She shoulders her cannon as she moves to the roof. <> He continues, <> <> She surveys the scene, Drones already moving into position. Instinctively, she takes cover again, protection from sniper fire. From her crouched position she continues, <> Combat: Elita One inspires Sandstorm, Snapshot, Zipline, and Arcee with uplifting and heroic words! Arcee is in a makeshift trench in the park, trying her very best to make do with what they have although they seem to be surrounded at this point. It's occurred to her that they might not even be able to retreat from here. It could be her last stand, which is fine with her. Not because she has some morbid wish to have her spark destroyed, but because it's the way she wants to go out, if that's what it comes down to. No regrets. As she spots the drone platoon advancing ever closer, Arcee focuses her initial fire on them in an effort to take out the front line. Listening to the radio chatter brings her a bit of hope, makes her feel a little better about this. Combat: Arcee misses Decepticon Drone Platoon with her Laser attack! <'Autobot'> Snapshot says, "I will see if I can find zeir leader. Failing zat, perhaps a weakpoint in ze drones zemselves." Smoke filled the air, craters marked the streets, enemy forces were on the move and the only thing standing between them and the hapless egghead neutrals was a small mishmash band of brave sparks. Nova Cronum had got to hell in a handbasket with a hand grenade, and it was only going to get worse before it got better. But frag that, Sandstorm was here anyways. This was just another walk in the inferno's park for a Wrecker. That and he made a certain pink lady a promise he'd help punt some Decepticon skidplates back to Polyhex. And while they may be rowdy, often violent and occasionally drunken best of the worst side of the Autobots, they don't make promises they don't intend to stick to. As is he had his back to the wall, sandblaster held at the ready as he peered out of what remained of the frame of a window sideways, and one of Snapshot's vid-feeds on his internal comm-link. "Aaw would you look at that, it's a drone goosestep. Thank Primus the Cons didn't wake up in Germany during the war, or one of those might have Hitler's brain in a jar on it's head instead." There's a pause, then he shrugs a bit as he realizes he's bit of warfare nerd is showing. "What? I can't read military history books over Roadbuster's shoulder?" Back to the matter at hand. He hunches down to creep along the wall, need to get into a better position if they're going to bust up this automatronic convoy. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Guarded. Sandstorm can, contrary to popular belief, be subtle when he needs to be!.... It just tends to not last long. Things have not entirely gone very well. Zipline has been with the Autobot lines since the original siege on Nova Cronum. She hasn't been idle at it; while she can't fling out bombs, ammo or fists with the big guys, she's small and hard to spot, especially when moving at her redline. Every so often she'd zip out from behind the lines, rile the drones up as she scouted out various portions of the city, then zip back. It was really the most she could do. And it rankled her. "I am so ready to just wreck them all up now." Zipline slinks out from the haphazard medical area, moving a touch on the slow end to reserve energon. That rankled her, too. The sort of haphazard patchwork repair of armor on her which made her look spotted with different colors of metal as much as with her normal spots. That she could deal with, almost. She lifts her head at the transmition coming in. The cheetah grins, and begins moving faster towards the main line. <'m up and fixed up!>> She announces, reaching cover quickly. <> Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Protected. Blast Off is here with his Combaticon teammates, working to ensure that Nova Cronum remains under the control of the Decepticons. It's a tenious grip on the city that they have, and he intends to keep it. Despite the fact that some Autofools somehow managed to slip into the city and take up what looks to be turning out to be their Last Stand ™. The Combaticons' reputation may be at stake here... and Blast Off cares about that reputation. He also, as a "civilized" mech at spark, has an appreciation for the finer things to be found here- like the wine shops. Which is why his orders are to conquer the city, but not destroy it. IF the army bothers to listen to him, that is. He stands on a rooftop, surveying the scene and radios the drone Army to continue its advancement towards the Autobots and destroy all they see. Fleeing nuetrals are ignored- at least by him. Vortex and the others? Who knows.... "Surround those Autofools, make sure they have no where to go- then wipe the city clean of them!", he orders the Drone Army- and the Decepticons under his command. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Following orders, the Drones begin their inexorable march forwards. In unison, they bring their terrible weapons to bear. Wait...are those...My First Blasters that they're using? Perhaps Swindle went with the lowest seller, but despite the Fischer-Price style weaponry, the platoon moves forwards, with no concern for themselves as they move forward, simply waiting for the assault. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Protected. Since Airlift's return from the depths of space, he's heard nothing but the war effort at Nova Cronum. It's no surprise that the medic would ease out to the front line for a little look of his own. If he just happened to find himself embroiled in some sort of trouble while taking that look, well, that's no fault of his own now is it. So he simply takes it upon himself to 'un-bench' himself. It's not exactly the first time he's done so in his rather strange history..besides..Buzzsaw's not the boss of him. Flying high over the battlefield, the Decepticon is in that strange crescent-moon shaped spaceship configuration..a haunting shadow cast over the battlefield that hasn't been seen in a very long time indeed. So far as he knows, he's the last of the Reaver's still functional, and that suits him just fine. His scanners are focused downward on the combat, picking up what they might as he flies overhead, hopefully out of reach and out of notice. <> the Decepticon radio's down to the friendly forces below. <> Airlift's wings fold as he transforms into Reavercraft mode, the second generation Unicronian spacecraft. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "They're moving forward!" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Then it's time to move 'em back" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Make it happen, Autobots!" Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Guarded. Arcee remains entrenched for the time being, only because she's one of the closer Autobots to the refugees -- and they might need to be escorted back quickly, at any given moment. Especially if they can't hold the park. (They'll be enough time for acting on that later,) she thinks to herself, once again targeting the advancing drones and trying to pick them off. Combat: Arcee strikes Decepticon Drone Platoon with her Pistol attack! Snapshot continues following the drones, watching their every movement, getting everything on camera. This will make for excellent stock footage for future projects! Oh, yeah, and it might help the other intel 'Bots study their tactics or something. she transmits to Zipline, followed shortly by a video feed of a section of the army that seems to be lagging behind the rest. Picking off the stragglers can be a very effective tactic! Combat: Snapshot analyzes Decepticon Drone Platoon for weaknesses Zipline can exploit. Elita One scours the battlefield, looking for signs of leadership. She grunts softly, before darting down the stairs, past the refugees and into a main hall where even more lurk. "...can't go weapons hot here, they'll retaliate in kind." (#4593TLOn) Powers: Warnings checked: Created: Sun Feb 23 08:18:44 2014 Last Modification: Mon Apr 14 16:55:24 2014 AUX #704$wm`: LASTPOSE #704$wm: 1394847614 POT #704`: SPECIES #704w: Vehicle STATS #704$wm`: Home: Spindrift's Den (#7864Ten) Location: Plaza(#11798Rnt) Time to do what they do best -- Beat the odds. Following the inside of the wall down low has gotten Sandstorm a slight edge on the drone's advance, which is precisely what he needed. Just enough to get a little ahead of them, thanks to triangulating between his own position, Snapshot's visuals, and Elita's communications. Time to make his move. Sandstorm steps out around the corner of the wall, kicks open the door, and leaps out into the street with a diving roll. That he comes up from in buggy mode. "Hey, radiator brains, over here! Try and get me!" Followed by opening his throttle wide without letting off the brake, the combination of grit kicked up by his large rear wheels and the high powered exhaust system sending one of his namesake clouds of sand sweeping down the street. Decepticons hate this as is, surely some simple drone guidance systems won't know what to do about it! Sandstorm transforms into his Desert Patrol Vehicle mode. Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle <'Sandstorm'> strikes Decepticon Drone Platoon with his Kiss My Aft And Eat My Dust attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Decepticon Drone Platoon's Accuracy. (Blinded) Plaza(#11798Rnt) - Nova Cronum Nova Cronum is a city-state devoted to the power of the mind, thus there are various institutions that teach and promote philosophical thinking. The circular community's processor passion is seen throughout its art and advertisements. A recurring motif is a blue, stylized optic, seen primary within a glittering mosaic on the tiled ground within the city-state's plaza. None of the buildings are very tall, as "one must remain as grounded as their thoughts", and there are a great number of public gardens sporting bizarre mechanical flora. Contents: Decepticon Drone Platoon(#11615) Desert Patrol Vehicle <'Sandstorm'>(#74) Snapshot Hidden(#10747) Reavercraft <'Airlift'>(#6955) Blast Off(#1878) Zipline(#4917) Arcee(#4331) Obvious exits: North leads to Tygun Span - Praetorus Wharf. West leads to Grayglint's Gorge - Thunderhead Pass. Out leads to Outskirts. When Zipline hits the stairs, she leaps. And jumps neatly over the heads of some of the other autobots and civilians trying to get out, or in, to the area. All it takes is for all four paws to hit the ground lightly at the bottom of the stairs before the cheetah tape is off, rushing out of the building and into the line of skirmish. Weapons fire going off is only further motivation for the cheetah to move even faster. <> Zipline retorts lightly. Then the reports come in, and Zipline grins. <> Where did she get that one from? Zipline's own scanning software works in tandem with the reports given to her. It helps her to pick out certain drones that might be easier to take down, and some that might help to open up a line in the drone warfare. And she opens fire, firing quick bursts of condensed energy from the cannon on her back. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Zipline strikes Decepticon Drone Platoon with her We're running out of gum time to kick your afts! (Laser) attack! -1 Plaza(#11798Rnt) - Nova Cronum Nova Cronum is a city-state devoted to the power of the mind, thus there are various institutions that teach and promote philosophical thinking. The circular community's processor passion is seen throughout its art and advertisements. A recurring motif is a blue, stylized optic, seen primary within a glittering mosaic on the tiled ground within the city-state's plaza. None of the buildings are very tall, as "one must remain as grounded as their thoughts", and there are a great number of public gardens sporting bizarre mechanical flora. Contents: Decepticon Drone Platoon(#11615) Desert Patrol Vehicle <'Sandstorm'>(#74) Snapshot Hidden(#10747) Reavercraft <'Airlift'>(#6955) Blast Off(#1878) Zipline(#4917) Arcee(#4331) Obvious exits: North leads to Tygun Span - Praetorus Wharf. West leads to Grayglint's Gorge - Thunderhead Pass. Out leads to Outskirts. <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "First we run a little disruption.. and then we start bustin' headgaskets!" Already the Drones start to suffer signs of loss. Between the combined efforts of the Autobots in the trenches, eight of them fall before they even lower their weaponry....but then they do, and multicolored light sprays the area. City Hall takes several direct hits, as windows are blown in, as they respond to the hail of fire, all to the strangly haunting overlapping tones "Hooray, You scored a hit!" and "Ohhh too bad, you missed. Try again!" The drones work in what appears to be teams of four, each set spraying fire at the Autobots before them and other targets of interest. One thing is for sure, they're endangering the civilians left unguarded! Combat: Elita One strikes Arcee with Decepticon Drone Platoon's Hooray..Aww you..Hooray! Hooray!..Awww Area attack! -1 Combat: Elita One strikes Desert Patrol Vehicle <'Sandstorm'> with Decepticon Drone Platoon's Hooray..Aww you..Hooray! Hooray!..Awww Area attack! -1 Combat: Elita One misses herself with Decepticon Drone Platoon's Hooray..Aww you..Hooray! Hooray!..Awww Area attack! -1 Combat: Elita One (Elita One) used "Tactical Fire": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Elita One strikes Zipline with Decepticon Drone Platoon's Hooray..Aww you..Hooray! Hooray!..Awww Area attack! -1 Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. <'Autobot'> Snapshot says, "...I am going to edit ze sound out of zis recording later. Ze dramatic tension is just completely gone now." Blast Off continues gazing ahead, but responds to Airlift, <> He then adds, <> He doesn't care about the poeple, but *Primus Forbid* a poor innocent wine shop should get destroyed! The Horror!!! He continues to survey the scene, noticing Elita One's shot at Airlift and Sandstorm's grand entrance, among others. Pfft, Wrecker, great, just what they need. Blast Off raises his blaster at the big bot and fires from the rooftop. Payback for that time in the jungle, is what this is...... Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Sniper! Sandstorm, Look out!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Desert Patrol Vehicle <'Sandstorm'> with his Rumble in the Jungle attack! -2 <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "There's got to be something nearby that's controlling these things. How're we supposed to find that?" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Well with the Combaticons on site, that's got to be Blast Off." It turns out Elita One isn't the only one who is out looking for command personnel..but unlike the Decepticon leadership, she's commanding from the front lines. Noble indeed, but ultimately it could well be a rash decision. The Reavercraft's advanced sensor suite comes online as he spots her far below..and while he's a distant object casting a shadow far beneath him, he can see her juuuuust fine. <> the Reaver fires back as he conducts a sensor scan of the defensive position Elita has taken on the battlefield below. <> There's a brief pause for effect before he adds <'ve sighted their commander though..uploading data now. Do feel free to remind Buzzsaw that that's his division's responsibility..>> <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I don't know, Zipline. I suppose the Drone Mainframe is behind all this, but I've never seen them so tactically oriented before." Combat: Airlift analyzes Elita One for weaknesses Blast Off can exploit. <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Aahaha, I think he's still pissy about the Jungle incident." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "seems like, maybe I can discourage him..." <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Arcee, Lita, don't forget about the vacating neutrals. I'm suppose to be the irresponsible one here, after all!" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm doesn't so much give orders as he does 'someone else do this I'm suppose to be a jerk punching faces' <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Coming on your six, Sandstorm! I'll see if Blast Off didn't fix up that weak spot in his armor." hunches down in the trench, drone fire shooting overhead, She only has her stupid headcrown and optics visible as she scouts the area. Only moments before Blast Off opens fire, does she spot him. <> Her alarm goes off a moment too late, but now for the moment, she's got the little hitch marked. "I see you...." She summons her cannon, then places it on the trench's edge to steady her shot. Her targetting optics focus, zoom, and focus again. Elita One, one of the most famed Autobot shots, watches Blast Off for several moments, that crosshairs lined up over him as he darts around. He was so fast...she was going to have to anticipate his action, that was the only way to work it. She aligns her weapon and squeezes the trigger... Elita One hunches down in the trench, drone fire shooting overhead, She only has her stupid headcrown and optics visible as she scouts the area. Only moments before Blast Off opens fire, does she spot him. <> Her alarm goes off a moment too late, but now for the moment, she's got the little hitch marked. "I see you...." She summons her cannon, then places it on the trench's edge to steady her shot. Her targetting optics focus, zoom, and focus again. Elita One, one of the most famed Autobot shots, watches Blast Off for several moments, that crosshairs lined up over him as he darts around. He was so fast...she was going to have to anticipate his action, that was the only way to work it. She aligns her weapon and squeezes the trigger... Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Elita One misses Blast Off with her Plasma Cannon attack! -3 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "..." Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Neutral. "Too close..." Arcee winces as one of the drones tags her shoulder, then she suddenly notices Elita in the trench. "They're getting too close to the civilians, it's too much of a chance to take -- I'll try and make it quick," she says, suddenly popping out of the trench and making a hectic dash to cover the civilians endangered by the encroaching drones. She's well aware of the risks involved...it's vulnerable out here in the open. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Arcee has 'skipped' her action for this round. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I'll cover you, Arcee!" Snapshot, having helped Zipline and Sandstorm get into (arguably) more favorable positions, starts heading toward Arcee's location. Her optics remain on the lookout for anything they can take advantage of, and as she comes up on the drones that the pink bun-helmeted femme is trying to pick off, she another discrepency in their ranks. This time, the feed she sends Arcee is marked with a target indicator. Combat: Snapshot analyzes Decepticon Drone Platoon for weaknesses Arcee can exploit. PEW PEW PEW, Zipline's cannon lights up with bursts of charged energy from its rails, briefly casting her in blue light with each flare. It's mostly to get their attention though. When a couple fall from her fire, Zipline stops firing. "Hey, creeps!" Zipline stops entirely for a moment, and makes a raspberry sound at a group of drones. "Your maker wears flourescent yellow!" Then, Zipline is off again, darting down another road, hopefully with a few drones chasing her instead of the civilians. Zipline just gets a view on Sandstorm ahead, when ammo rains down. Scanners quickly trail the direction of fire, and she glances up. "IF it isn't my faorite Decepticreep," She mutters dryly, "NOT." Zipline keeps up the speed, but her optics zoom in on Blast Off. From a distance, they try to pick up on subtle variations of Blast Off's movements. > Zipline announces to Sandstorm as she runs right up behind him, then past him. <> A short beam transmission of her findings on Blast Off follows. Combat: Zipline analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses Sandstorm can exploit. Okay, those drones are better organized than he expected. All the same, the brief sand-screen does set up for the other Autobots to start getting in their licks, even if he takes a few lasers and an unpleasant shock to the rear fenders for it.... if he even has fenders. It's too rare you see the rear end of a Wrecker to find out. Popping the clutch and loosing the brake makes him 'whip a shitty' as the humans put it, spinning in place and whirling up into robot mode to face the inbound horde. "Did they move filming the remake of Westworld to Cybertron? It looks like they misplaced a bunch of their stage hands." Speaking of hands, he spins his blaster in one a few times, then snags it by the bottom of the barrel to fake a shotgun cocking motion (it doesn't actually have a pump action) and then flip it back up to grip the weapon properly. The theatrics aren't just for show, but to make it harder to tell what he intends to do, as he points the gun at the drones... only to abruptly snap it up and turn to aim at Blast Off's perch when Zipline gives him a bead. Desert Patrol Vehicle <'Sandstorm'> transforms into his Sandstorm mode. <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Hey Snapshot! You see anything up there that looks like, oh I dunno, a transmitter or something? Something's got to be out there making these things work together." Combat: Sandstorm misses Blast Off with his Sniping is for geeks and plebs. Watch how a real action hero does it! attack! -2 <'Autobot'> Snapshot says, "I will take a look." There's a reason why some of these Drones have unstable reactors, as Sandstorm and Elita One are about to find out. Three drones quicken their pace, rushing forward as a vanguard unit as the others progress further. The monitor-headed Drones clank forward, ignoring all damage to them as they progress, then after a few moments, their blasters start to chime in again "Uh-Oh, did you forget to stabilize the.." KA-BOOM!! <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Unless one of those Cons has a remote or something. Or wi-fi. Dangit, why don't we have someone that transforms into a laptop instead of the outdated 80s media formats!.... No offense, guys." <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "None taken." <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "... Hey! Wi-fi! Maybe that's it! Maybe they're like, wirelessly networked or something somehow. Like in sub groups." There's a reason why some of these Drones have unstable reactors, as Sandstorm and Elita One are about to find out. Three drones quicken their pace, rushing forward as a vanguard unit as the others progress further. The monitor-headed Drones clank forward, ignoring all damage to them as they progress, then after a few moments, their blasters start to chime in again "Uh-Oh, did you forget to stabilize the.." KA-BOOM!! Several of the drones simply explode in an effort to destroy their mutual foes! Combat: Elita One strikes Sandstorm with Decepticon Drone Platoon's Sacrificial Detonation Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Sandstorm's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Elita One strikes herself with Decepticon Drone Platoon's Sacrificial Detonation Area attack! Combat: Elita One (Elita One) used "Sacrificial Detonation": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Elita One's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Elita One strikes Zipline with Decepticon Drone Platoon's Sacrificial Detonation Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Zipline's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: You feel back to your usual self now. <'Autobot'> Sandstorm coughs. "I think you were right about the fuel tanks." <'Autobot'> Snapshot says, "Oh. Zat explains it." <'Autobot'> Snapshot says, "Shoot zem before zey reach ze neutrals, and all should be well." Blast Off sighs inwardly...Great, now Airlift's giving him attitude, too. He receives the datafeed on Elita One and his targeting systems lock in. > Then , he notices Elita has locked in one HIM, as well... and darts out of the way just in time. He stops to look back at her, smirking under the faceplate. "Need aiming lessons, Elita?" He snarks... then raises his weapon to fire back at her and leap off to another rooftop. He watches the Drones... they seem to be reduced in number now, and there aren't quite as many Decepticon warriors as he'd like right now. But- he and the other Combaticons can fix that soon enough, if need be. <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Whatchya see?" Combat: Blast Off strikes Elita One with his AIM for success! attack! -2 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 18 damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Accuracy systems! <'Autobot'> Snapshot says, "Ah, I just noticed one of ze drones had an unstable fuel tank, is all." <'Autobot'> Snapshot says, "And now we know why." <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Oh." <'Autobot'> Snapshot says, "It will take a moment for me to reach a point where I can freely scan for ze source of whatever is controlling zem. All zese buildings get in ze way." <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "A'right, just try and keep the Cons off my back" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Oofh" Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> misses Elita One with his Laser Vulcan's Strafing Run (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> (Airlift) used "Full-Auto": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> misses Sandstorm with his Laser Vulcan's Strafing Run (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> misses Zipline with his Laser Vulcan's Strafing Run (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Once out of the trenches, and with Elita providing her cover fire, Arcee herds the civilians to a safer area and hides them in an alleyway, instructing them to scatter if they see or hear approaching drones. Then, she makes her way back into the trench area. With a grateful smile, Arcee sends a tightbeam transmission to Snapshot. "<< Thank you for the assist! >>" she radioes appreciatively, then aims her pistols toward one of the wonkier-looking drones. If they can act like suicide bombers, she wagers, then she can use that little trick against their own platoon, and use one of them to blow up some of the others! Thank you, Snapshot, indeed. Combat: Arcee strikes Decepticon Drone Platoon with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! -3 Flying high overhead, Airlift doesn't seem bothered by Blast Off's retort at all. In fact, if anything he finds it amusing. Even so, this is definitely what they referred to in training as a 'target rich environment' and he simply can't resist at least getting a little messy in the mischief. The craft rolls over onto its back before it begins to plummet, building speed as bays on it's belly open up and disgorge two vulcan laser batteries which spin up to speed. Punching the throttle up to full speed, Airlift dips down low across the entrenched Autobot's positions as he opens fire with those lasers, dumping laserfire indiscriminately as he flies by on his strafing run. Explosions and gunfire abound, and yet Snapshot is still focusing on doing her job as a not-quite-spy. She sighs at the thought of that. Spies get all the exciting jobs, up close where they can get the best footage. am going to see if I can find what is keeping zese drones so tight-knit.> she transmits to the others, making her way up to the roof of the building she's hiding in. In only a few minutes, she reaches the top, and sets all of her attention to scanning for something, /anything/, that might give her a clue. Sandstorm grabs the drone that tries to bumrush him and holds it out at arm's length... Which doesn't do a lot of good when the robot explodes itself, leaving a fiery blast and a scorched Wrecker in its wake, still holding the remains of the drone's frame in one hand. "Well." Casually discards the remains over his shoulder as he asides, "If there's one thing that torques me about mook squads, it's shoddy workmanship." Then turns his attention back to the horde, giving his neck servos a bit of a crink. Strafing fire rains down across the street, but in true action flick style he avoids it but just standing in one spot while bullets and lasers hail forth. "Now where was I...." Pause, then a smirk returns. "... Oh yes." Sandstorm stows his blaster, and pulls out his thermal blade trench knife instead. "Getting to the good part." Forgoing all the previous cautiousness he rushes headlong into the horde, undaunted by their ability to blow up as he starts slicing and stabbing repeatedly with the blade. Because it's that time the audience has been waiting to come... "WREEECK 'N' RUUULE!!!" Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Decepticon Drone Platoon with his Thermal Knife attack! <> *KA-BOOM!* Zipline only just barely manages to avoid running head long into one of the explosive drones. But they are explosive. So instead of running headlong into the drone, she ends up running into an explosion none the less, unable to slow down. She ends up on the other side of the explosion looking slightly darker, with chips of impromptu armor patches singed off. "Didn't anyone tell you that smoking is bad for your health," She mutters, coughing smoke up from her coolant system. She zigs and zags back and forth, narrowly avoiding laser fire that fills the air. And she ends up zagging a little too hard. Glass shatters as she crashes right through the window of a shop and finds a speed bump in the form of the shop wall. Glass falls off of Zipline as she stands back up. Then the click of a blaster draws her attention. She turns to look behind her, only to find a few civilians, being protected by another, holding a shaking blaster. Well, actually it's the civilian that's shaking, not the blaster. "Whoa, check your fire sparky. Good guy, see?" She points at the autobot symbol on her forehead. It seems to make the civilians calm down a little bit. Zipline grits her teeth a little, then glances outside. "Come on," She pulls her cannon from storage again, and makes for the door. "I'll cover you! Get to the admin building!" As the civilians start out the door, Zipline does what she does best; Dart back and forth at the drones outside at high speed, keeping their attention on her, and not the fleeing civvies. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Zipline has 'skipped' her action for this round. Plaza(#11798Rnt) - Nova Cronum Nova Cronum is a city-state devoted to the power of the mind, thus there are various institutions that teach and promote philosophical thinking. The circular community's processor passion is seen throughout its art and advertisements. A recurring motif is a blue, stylized optic, seen primary within a glittering mosaic on the tiled ground within the city-state's plaza. None of the buildings are very tall, as "one must remain as grounded as their thoughts", and there are a great number of public gardens sporting bizarre mechanical flora. Contents: Decepticon Drone Platoon(#11615) Sandstorm(#74) Snapshot Hidden(#10747) Reavercraft <'Airlift'>(#6955) Blast Off(#1878) Zipline(#4917) Arcee(#4331) Obvious exits: North leads to Tygun Span - Praetorus Wharf. West leads to Grayglint's Gorge - Thunderhead Pass. Out leads to Outskirts. Decepticon Drone Platoon(#11615Tn) Type: THING Flags: NO_COMMAND EX-TER-MIN-ATE! Okay it's not THAT bad, but these Cybertronian Drones, generally basic surveillance and logistics have been outfitted with My First Blasters, and can actually work together as a team to an extent! What happened? Who knows? Who is behind this madness? Owner: Elita One(#7118PrACck) Zone: *NOTHING* Useless BotCon Passes: 10 Parent: PARENT: Independent Weapon Object WOP>(#4593TLOn) Powers: Warnings checked: Created: Sun Feb 23 08:18:44 2014 Last Modification: Mon Apr 14 17:54:05 2014 AUX #704$wm`: LASTPOSE #704$wm: 1394847614 POT #704`: SPECIES #704w: Vehicle STATS #704$wm`: Home: Spindrift's Den (#7864Ten) Location: Plaza(#11798Rnt) Blast Off keeps watch on the battlefield. Onslaught loves this kind of thing, and is keeping an interested optic nearby... but in Blast Off's case, this is all just noise and annoyance. A job to be done. Ah well. He intends to do it to the best of his ability, and he IS oh-so-skilled, after all. As a sniper, he does like to perch up high somewhere and pick off targets below. So... that's exactly what he continues to do. But this time.... he's going a little higher. The Combaticon transforms and a shuttle launches up into the air. <> (Autobots, since Drones might not understand the term "autofools".) As he lifts up, he sets a short orbtial bombardment Sandstorm's way. The Wrecker (as well as E1) seem like the greatest threat to him. And the Wrecker could be a threat to Bruticus, potentially. Time to nullify the threat. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> strikes Sandstorm with his Wreck the Wrecker attack! -5 The reavercraft pulls into a sharp climb after the strafing run. It wasn't really meant to be effective precisely, simply something to cause the Autobot's to duck back into cover. Climbing high into the air it is directly over the trenches when it transforms but well out of notice most likely. The wings split apart only to wrap around the Reaver as it plummets downward at an alarming pace..right at the trenches. With a crash the Decepticon lands in the Autobot's own defensive fortifications! The wings unfold wide, casting the Unicronian form into shadow, rendering the dull purple glow of it's optics a bruised stain against the sudden darkness. It's moving all too quickly, spreading arms wide as it races along the trench, it's arms unfolding..four arms.. The lower set grips a long, metallic staff which ignites in a purple arc of energy, forming a huge scythe as it spins through the trench towards Arcee. "Did you think this little hole protected you Autobot!?" he demands as he swings the scythe in a long arc. The Reavercraft's wings split apart as it transforms into the four-armed Unicronian Airlift. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Airlift strikes Arcee with his Energy Scythe attack! -2 <'Autobot'> Sandstorm grunts. "I think it's time for the back-up plan." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "What's on the backup plan menu?" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "... This is me talking. I think you know already" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Well, yeah..." <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Bet it's spicy!" Plaza(#11798Rnt) - Nova Cronum Nova Cronum is a city-state devoted to the power of the mind, thus there are various institutions that teach and promote philosophical thinking. The circular community's processor passion is seen throughout its art and advertisements. A recurring motif is a blue, stylized optic, seen primary within a glittering mosaic on the tiled ground within the city-state's plaza. None of the buildings are very tall, as "one must remain as grounded as their thoughts", and there are a great number of public gardens sporting bizarre mechanical flora. Contents: Decepticon Drone Platoon(#11615) Sandstorm(#74) Snapshot Hidden(#10747) Airlift(#6955) Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'>(#1878) Zipline(#4917) Arcee(#4331) Obvious exits: North leads to Tygun Span - Praetorus Wharf. West leads to Grayglint's Gorge - Thunderhead Pass. Out leads to Outskirts. Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Guarded. At some moment after blowing away a few drones, Arcee feels like something REALLY fast is coming up on her. Not Blurr-fast, but fast enough that she doesn't really have much time to react. (Oh, slag, what IS that?? Not a Sweep, but fast enough to be one, that's for sure...) She doesn't even have time to target him before Airlift is raking her armor with a giant scythe. For the moment, she's got a problem. She can deal with him, sure, but it's going to take her a moment that she doesn't even have. She hunkers down in the trench, targeting systems trying to get a bead on Airlift...hopefully before he cuts her head off. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to aim her next attack. Elita One was pinned down by drone fire, as the clever Decepticon forces located Bot leadership and took her to task. Her torso hisses with the energy burn from Blast Off's sniper shot. She grunts, "I..still function. Almost blacked out there, sorry. Alright, we need to start a fighting retreat, Bots." She gets her legs under her, with a grunt of pain, then springs out of the trench, her cannon in hand. With a scowl, she notes the space shuttle in action again. A half-hearted mutter of annoyance fills her as she stands in the rear guard, Drones closing in. Brazenly, she lines up her shot on Blast Off, then thumbs up the powerscale on her shot to maximum firepower. "Making up for lost time...." Plasma belches out of the large cannon... Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Elita One strikes Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> with her Plasma Cannon attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Brawl has arrived. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Fighting retreat, Sandstorm and I can cover, get the civilians out, and we'll abandon the city. Not much else we can do right now, and they're our pri....." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Priority." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "That's what this was all about." <'Autobot'> Arcee makes a faint noise that might be construed as disappointment. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "This is an attack on our logistics" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Civilians now. City later." <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "But!... Ugh, alright." It might take Zipline on a detour from where she was intending to go, but she doesn't stop covering those civilians until she's certain they're somewhere safe. And by then, drones have taken back the street she just cleared. "Oh you slagging..." She grumbles, claws digging into the ground beneath her. "Come on! Where are you aftholes even coming from!?" Zipline glances right. Then left. Then up. A grin starts on her muzzle as she spots a bit of outcropping. She launches herself forward, rushing headlong at a bunch of drones. Then leaps, jumping right on top of a drone's head to use it to bounce up and onto a bit of crumbling building. From there, she jumps up to a rooftop. "Speaking of aftholes." Zipline's gaze follows Airlift's fall into the autobot defenses. The end of the cannon on her back levels itself at his back. "Looks like this guy needs a new one." <> Energy crackles across the rails of the cannon, and it hums ominously. Then there's a dull *WHUD* of a slug leaving the rails at supersonic speeds. The recoil throws Zipline back, her claws digging into the rooftop to keep her from toppling right off. To the outside observer, it might look like Sandstorm is just tearing apart drones at random with his trench knife. But it's more than that. He's putting holes in them, making sure those volatile insides are exposed. Crippling them... and at the same time, making sure he's got enough to work with. Because midway through the brawl he switchs weapons, instead pulling out a throwing knife he's strung a length of cable to.... No, wait, is that a length of det-cord? He throws the knife at one of the drones just to harpoon it, yank it in, and use the explosive laiden cord to wind it to several others with their now cut hulls and explosed insides. Yanks out the red wire from one, a black wire from the other, and holds them up a moment. "Check this out, guys... This is how you use the enemy against themselves!" He shoves the two wires into opposite points of the det-cord, and then with a mighty boot kicks the bundle of explosive drones back into the middle of the back before diving for cover. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Zipline strikes Airlift with her Experimental Mini-Railcannon attack! -2 Combat: Sandstorm has created a bomb: "Pulling a MacGuyver"! Combat: Sandstorm strikes Decepticon Drone Platoon with Pulling a MacGuyver's Huge Explosion #7791 attack! Combat: Sandstorm's Pulling a MacGuyver is destroyed! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Decepticon Drone Platoon's Agility. (Crippled) Plaza(#11798Rnt) - Nova Cronum Nova Cronum is a city-state devoted to the power of the mind, thus there are various institutions that teach and promote philosophical thinking. The circular community's processor passion is seen throughout its art and advertisements. A recurring motif is a blue, stylized optic, seen primary within a glittering mosaic on the tiled ground within the city-state's plaza. None of the buildings are very tall, as "one must remain as grounded as their thoughts", and there are a great number of public gardens sporting bizarre mechanical flora. Contents: Brawl(#1944) Decepticon Drone Platoon(#11615) Sandstorm(#74) Snapshot Hidden(#10747) Airlift(#6955) Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'>(#1878) Zipline(#4917) Arcee(#4331) Obvious exits: North leads to Tygun Span - Praetorus Wharf. West leads to Grayglint's Gorge - Thunderhead Pass. Out leads to Outskirts. Snapshot's scans turn up no signals or anything out of the ordinary, but her eye for detail picks up on some other things. Between the information she had before and what she's observing now, she comes to one conclusion. t appears zat ze drones' effectiveness is directly linked to ze Decepticons zemselves. Ze best course of action seems to be driving off ze 'Cons, which should send ze drones into disarray. Hopefully.> she transmits to the others. But, that doesn't seem like it's going to happen, as Elita One calls for a fighting retreat. Well, Snapshot herself isn't much of a fighter, so she just sticks to the shadows and continues keeping track of enemy movements to help the others find safe paths out of the city. Dustoff has arrived. In a ridiculously complicated series of twists, turns, and noises, Dustoff transforms into a STORM SRT-V. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Snapshot has 'skipped' her action for this round. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Neutral. Airlift isn't quite dumb enough to spend significant portions of time scurrying around the Autobot's trenches playing tag with half of the defenders in the city. He's already hurtling up and past Arcee at full speed when Zipline's shot takes him right between the wings, sending the Decepticon tumbling end over end from the impact of it. There's a nice little scorch mark where the blast landed, almost dead center between the Reaver's wings on his back, but Unicronian armor is the sterner stuff that things are made of. He doesn't even bother correcting his tumble, simply rolling straight into transformation. The reavercraft pulls into a steep climb as the ports along the inner curve of it's wings open up, revealing the mini-missile payload the ship carries. As it climbs upwards, that payload disgorges in a cascade of smoking trails, bright lights and explosions as the Decepticon launches rockets at all of the Autobot's it can find. Airlift's wings fold as he transforms into Reavercraft mode, the second generation Unicronian spacecraft. Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> strikes Sandstorm with his Rocket Swarm Area attack! -1 Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> strikes Elita One with his Rocket Swarm Area attack! -1 Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> (Airlift) used "Rocket Swarm": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'>'s attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> strikes Arcee with his Rocket Swarm Area attack! -1 Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> strikes Zipline with his Rocket Swarm Area attack! -1 Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> suddenly gets hit by Elita One's plasma shot. The plasma burns, enveloping the shuttle and causing him to wobble dangerously in the air. There's a loud, rummbling huff from his engines and he works to keep a steady altitude. "Well... your aim is improving, Elita One... perhaps. Or perhaps it was a lucky shot. No matter.... your luck is running out. As of NOW." And true to form, he returns fire from whence it came! <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Bugger" Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> strikes Elita One with his Tit for Tat attack! -6 Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'>'s attack has damaged your Accuracy! <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Oofh....he packs a punch, that one." Wait, so everyone is running around, having fun tormenting the Autobots...and Dustoff ain't there to have fun with them? Aw slag no...that won't fly. Having missed the party-boat initially, the medic took the straightest route he could manage, engine roaring up a storm every bit of the way. Approaching the sound of gunfire is usually a sign to exercise caution, but in Dusty's case? It draws an inward grin. <> Elita One sees Blast Off on approach, and starts to run towards the City Hall. It's only when she sees some of the wartorn Neutrals still in the entrance, timidly peeking out that she gives pause. It was going to be some nice shelter there, a pretty good chance Blast Off'd miss her if she ducked inside...but her feet stopped short. Blast Off was a sniper, one of the most accurate Decepticons, and strong enough that he'd do significant damage to the City Hall and maybe to those inside. She makes her choice, dropping low to the ground. Her hands cover her head protectively, and just hoped he'd miss. He didn't. Only after his attack run ended, does she stand, and bolt inside. Please wait 2 seconds before nominating someone else. Snapshot > Abscond Combat: Like the wind, Snapshot is gone! Arcee is just getting to her feet again when Zipline's railgun punches Airlift in the wings, and then she gets tagged by one of the reavercraft's missiles. She lays there in the trench for a moment, stunned and in bad shape...then, suddenly, there's a soft beeping sound in Arcee's audials which signals to her that she finally has a lock on her swift-moving target. Still laying there in the trench, she grins, pulling both pistols from subspace and giving Airlift a little parting gift to remember her by. Combat: Arcee strikes Reavercraft <'Airlift'> with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! It might not have done much, but it was enough. It was a distraction. Zipline grins slightly to herself. But then cants her head to the side slightly as if listening to something. She grits her teeth, and lets out a little annoyed growl. Eyes look out over the drone infested city. "Losers just keep pushing us back," She complains, tail flicking irritably behind her. Legs tense, and she jumps off of the rooftop towards the next. Missiles rain down around her just as claws hit the roof. They rip up roofing, and throw her off of her balance. Instead of hitting the roof, she ends up falling and hitting the ground instead. On her feet, at least. But she then takes off at a run, following the civilians they managed to save. Combat: Zipline begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> and Reavercraft <'Airlift'> Sandstorm doesn't like the idea of having to leave the city behind either, but right now, getting the refugees out of the danger zone right now is the most important. At least the exploding the drones with some of the drones and a little explosive ingenuity is slowing them down. Even if he had to tank another volley of missiles to do so. Ugh. Explosives are less fun when you're the one getting exploded instead of exploding stuff. Still gotta keep the Decepticons off the withdrawl though. Arcee is harassing the Reaver, so it looks like someone has to make sure Blast Off isn't at least kept on the jump. Well, ticking off the enemy farther while he's getting out is something Sandstorm happens to excel at almost as much as blowing things up. "HEY BLAST OFF! YER MOMMA WAS A TILT-A-WHIRL!" Slinging insults as much as he is slinging his accousting firepower at least. Combat: Sandstorm misses Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> with his Sandblaster Gun attack! Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> sets his defense level to Protected. Airlift, for his part, seems content to regain his loft vantage point. He's done his bit for the assault after all, breaking through the defensive line and tagging a few hits across the Autobot defenders. The shot from Arcee rocks the reavercraft, but doesn't seem to throw it's course as he begins to zig zag over the battlefield on high, a search pattern as his scanners search the ground below for signs of the retreated Autobot leadership..paying no attention whatsoever to Zipline slinking away in the process. > he does radio though as he spots the movement in the 'away' direction. Combat: Reavercraft <'Airlift'> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Now just so we're all clear here" <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Wreckers don't know the words 'run away'... We do however know the meaning of 'tactical withdrawl' and 'live to kick someone's ass in revenge another day'" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Which is what we are doing. Absolutely." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Because we need to get these civilians out of here." <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Totally what's happening." Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> successfully launches his attack at Elita One, then just as he considers bombing the building Elita took refuge in (complete with all the civilians inside, but it's not like the Combaticon cares about that...) Sandstorm grabs his attention as well. The Autobot misses with his attack, but his words certainly annoy the shuttle. "What kind of strange organic Earth-slang is that supposed to be? Am I supposed to be insulted?" But the distraction works enough to draw him away from the building and circling overhead Sandstorm- though not too close, of course. He wouldn't want the Wrecker to get up-close of course. He replies to Airlift, <> His bombardment systems hum and the hatch under his nosecone opens. "I don't need words to insult you with, on the other hand. I am far too sophisticated for that. I simply like to use my ACTIONS to convey what I mean. Allow me to demonstrate." With that, he drops a bombardment right at Sandstorm- and anything else nearby! Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> strikes Sandstorm with his Actions speak louder than words attack! -4 <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Right, non-coms first." The drones that were maliciously juryrigged into walking explosive devices begins staggering uncontrollably towards another group of densely packed drones. Soon an explosion erupts at the center and soon metal fragments showers the area while window panels on nearby buildings shatters from the shockwave. Despite all the chaos that the Wrecker has created in the drones' ranks, there's still a few more groups of drones left that are left functional, and you'd almost think that with the way they're firing back at the Autobots, that their rudimentary programming is capable of anger and vindictiveness! Pewpewpew! Combat: Decepticon Drone Platoon strikes Sandstorm with its Bzzzt! EEEEE-LI-MIN-ATE! Area attack! Combat: Decepticon Drone Platoon misses Arcee with its Bzzzt! EEEEE-LI-MIN-ATE! Area attack! Dusty transforms and sizes up the situation... "They're runnin'? Buncha yellow..." He snorts. "Guess that's 'bout to be expected, though." He unslings his rifle and rests it over a shoulder, whistling as he walks towards the aftermath, sizing up the comrades in purple. "Yo! How y'all holdin' up? I ain't gonna shout it again." He pauses, looking at Arcee and bringing his rifle down towards her. "Best run, dearie...unless y' plan on donatin' to my field of research. Heh..." Can't say he didn't get out of here without firing a shot, now, can you. In a series of physics-defying turns, twists, and noises, the Storm SRT-V transforms into Cowboy Dustoff! Combat: Dustoff strikes Arcee with his Whistle while ya hunt. attack! -2 Bang bang bang BOOM! The crossfire of drone peashooters and Blast Off getting ticked off and trying to hide it behind his guns sends Sandstorm skidding across the street. But that's okay, it got their attention, which is what he wanted. Better more holes in his armor than the shuttle blasting down the building before Elita can get those civs out of it. "Next time I have to deal with a shuttle I'm askin' Lita for a gun that shoots meteors." Something something live to fight another day, civilians first and kicking ass over the city later, yadda yadda. Sandstorm smacks the side of his head with a palm. "Ugh, must of rattled something lose. Whatever. Time to ditch this dump, the neighborhood has gone to hell since the new crowd moved in." Only Sandstorm would be brave/crazy enough to use his flying mode to cover the end of the withdrawl despite all the fliers buzzing about. Sandstorm transforms into his Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter mode. Combat: Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter <'Sandstorm'> sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter <'Sandstorm'> begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> and Reavercraft <'Airlift'> Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Pink Saturn Sky <'Arcee'> gets tagged by Dustoff, and...she could probably go after him. She really *wants* to drill a hole in his cogs with her tire spikes. But orders are orders, civilians are innocents who don't deserve to be traumatized by this conflict, and she has a duty to protect them. "<< Don't you 'dearie' me, I really resent having to clean up the mess you all make... >>" With that, she heads back off to provide protection for the transport carrying the civilians. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky <'Arcee'> begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter <'Sandstorm'>, Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'>, and Reavercraft <'Airlift'> Dustoff blinks at the retreating Arcee. <> He gives her a smirk before turning his attention skyward as Sandstorm starts to retreat. "Whelp. That'd be that... Y'all shoulda saved some for me." He checks his rifle before stowing it and shaking his head. "And why don't y'all ever invite me to these parties early!" He's looking at Blast Off with that one... Flying high overhead, Airlift seems content to let the Autobot's retreat. What he's not content with though, is the fact that they're kidnapping the new citizens of the Empire in the process. He flies along the escape route, scanners on maximum, trying to track the retreat path the Autobot's are using in oder to lay in an ambush so that the foully abducted citizens of Nova Cronum may be..liberated. Unfortunately, there's more to the escaping convoy than he can handle himself, and he's forced to double back soon enough, giving up the pursuit as he flies back towards the Decepticon front lines. Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> follows after the retreating Autobots, sending some more laserbursts their way... though fortunately for them he's running a bit low on energon. Finally, the Autobots and the civilians (who he doesn't care about- one way or the other) have left, and the shuttle swerves back around to return to the city- which seems to be theirs. For now. He notices Dustoff. "Well... two medics in one battlefield. I'm amazed." He says drily. Two medics- and it's one time he doesn't actually NEED a medic. Meanwhile, whenever he seems to need a medic there are none to be found. ...Figures. "We are holding up just fine. Just... taking out the trash." The last comment just gets a look. <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Great job, everyone. We had two options with the resources we had...and we picked the right choice. I'm helping to relocate the displaced civilians to other city-states for the time being. Next time, we won't have the civvies to contend with -- just the Decepticons." <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Let me know if I can help, too, Arcee." <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "Exactly" <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "I'm with ya, Arcee. I gotta get out of that city." <'Autobot'> Sandstorm says, "This was gettin the potential no-coms that could be used against us farther out of the way" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "We'll still need an Intel operation soon, Rewind. Will let you know." <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Ok, I'll be ready." Snapshot has left.